A Shared Influence
by xXxSolitaxXx
Summary: Tavros attends school and volunteers his time at the Splendor Humane Society. When Gamzee is found vandalizing the school His community service will be served under the guidance of one Tavros Nitram. AU-ish


AN: This is sort of AU, As the characters all live on the same planet and have grown up there. I haven't written in over a year so this is me testing the waters to see if I have any talent anymore. This is rated T for now but depending on how I feel about my writing skills later I may bump it to M because I adore writing smut scenes. :3

**adiosToreador**** [AT] began trolling ****terminallyCapricious**** [TC]**

**AT:** uHH,,,, hEY

**TC:** GrEeTiNgS mOtHeR fUcKeR :o)

WhAt CaN I dO fOr YoU

**AT:** ,,,,

wELL i, uH,, hAD A BAD DAY,,,,,,

aND WAS, hOPING YOUD HELP CHEER ME UP

**TC:** No PrObLeM bRoThEr

WoUlD aN ePiC rAp So SmOoTh iT cOuLd Be CoNfUsEd FoR a HuMaN bAbYs AsS hElP yOu OuT

**AT:** fOR ONCE IN MY LIFE,,,

i DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR SWEET BABY ASSED RHYMES,

**TC: **ThIs

ThIs Is SeRiOuS sHiT tHeN

wHaTs Up BrO

–

Tavros pushed the keyboard away, running a hand through his black mohawk. He had been conversing with this 'TerminallyCapricious' for a little over two years now but they had yet to talk about much more than their sweet rap battles and the fact that both participants were male trolls. Names were decidedly not given and neither was any personal information because- "It wOuLd rUiN ThE mIrAcLeS BrO."

Though, Tavros wasn't as dumb as he let on and picked up on the details that his capricious partner would occasionally let loose while in the middle of a steaming hot rap. They were close to the same age, Tavros himself sitting on the nearly ripe age of 17 and the other had slipped just a month ago that he recently turned 18. They both lived in the providence of Splendor which was one that both trolls and humans lived. There is one other providence that both races lived and two others where one held the troll capital and the other the human capital.

The other things Travros had discovered were his suspicions that he had plenty of evidence to back up. Like, He suspected the other troll was a Juggalo. This was made obvious by the plethora of faygo related conversations they had.

–

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

**TC: **BrO aRe YoU tHeRe

–

Shit, Tavros had completely forgotten he had left his internet bro hanging. But the subject that was currently bothering him would break the 'No details' barrier. And not to mention, Reveal a little more about himself than he knew he was comfortable with.

–

**AT:** yEAH,, tHINKING IF I CAN ACTUALLY TELL YOU

yOU KNOW, wHATS GOING ON,,,

**TC: **LeT iT OuT bRo

TwO mOtHeR fUcKiN yEaRs IvE bEeN sPiTtInG sIcK rHyMeS wItH yOu

I tHInK wE cAn ShArE a LiTtLe

No NaMeS sTiLl

**AT:** ,,,,,

oKAY

**TC:** O mOtHeR fUcKiN k

**AT:** ,,,

,,,,, i GOT BEAT UP TODAY, i MEAN,, tHATS KIND OF NORMAL FOR ME BUT,,,

tHIS KID JUST WATCHED AND DIDNT DO ANYHTING TO HELP

aND I GUESS THIS SHOULDNT PUT ME IN SUCH A BAD MOOD, bUT I KIND OF,,,,

tHIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA LETS STOP

**TC: **ItS aLrIgHt Im LiSteNiNg

kIcKeD bAcK wItH a FuLl BoTtlE oF fAyGo

Go On BrO

:o)

**AT:** fINE }:(

i THINK I FEEL RED FOR THAT PERSON

**TC:** ThE oNe WhO bEaT yOu Up Or ThE oNe WhO jUsT wAtChEd

**AT:** tHE ONE WHO WATCHED,,, mY FRIEND BEAT ME UP,

hE DOES IT WHEN HE IS FRUSTRATED AND I REALLY DONT MIND

bUT TODAY,,,,

**TC:** It WaS iN fRoNt oF yOuR cRuSh

**AT:** eXACTLY

aND NOW I KNOW ILL NEVERHAVE A CHANCE

hE, tHE OBJECT OF MY RED FEELINGS, hATES PEOPLE WHO DONT STAND UP FOR THEMSELVES

aND THE FACT THAT HE DIDNT HELP JUST PROVES MY ENTIRE CHANCE IS GONE

**TC:** Im SoRrY bRo

If ItS mAdE tO bE wHo SaYs ThErE wOnT bE a MiRaClE?

:o)

wElL i HoPe Me LiStEnInG hElPeD bUt I hAvE tO gO

pEaCe OuT mOtHeR fUcKeR

**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]**

**AT: **yEAH,,,, tHANKS,,,

–

Well that was a waste of time.

Tavros' hand flew up to smack himself in the face. He probably freaked out his conversation partner with revealing so much about himself. Why hadn't he lied and said the issue was nothing more than getting the wrong thing at lunch?

He shrugged, reaching down to make sure his mechanical legs were attached properly. He made sure to always check his legs after one time Karkat had managed somehow to unbolt them in class and Tavros ended up making a rather large fool of himself. When the legs were secure the Page of Breath stood to get himself ready for sleep.

It was still early but his appointed guardian would be coming back from gambling soon and Tavros really didn't enjoy the company of the older human. They only had a few more months of their partnership left anyway, Before Tavros turned 18 and could kick the human from his hive. However, for now his guardian took care of him and even though he meant well, Tavros could never really understand the reasoning behind Luci's guidance.

Walking into the bathroom, Tavros stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He sat on the toilet to remove his legs to hop into the shower. Well, Not literally of course. There was a wide chair set next to the toilet just inside the shower that Tavros would lift himself onto after he had the water to just the right temperature.

Speaking of which as his legs dropped to the ground Tavros turned the knob for the water to start flowing. He moved the shower curtain out of the way with one of his horns and grabbed the chair under the water. When he had first attempted this transition he tipped the chair over and ended up on the floor. Now he knew by practice exactly where to place his hands and how much strength he had to put into lifting and moving himself to the wet chair.

As he settled into the white shower chair, He pulled the curtain shut and let the water wash over his head and body. He sat still for a moment with his eyes shut and let the feelings of the day begin to wash themselves away. His embarrassment washed away, His sadness and anger washed away, Leaving Tavros. Just Tavros.

AN: So, I meant for this chapter to be longer... It'll get better..? I think it will, I'm still getting the hang of writing again. So... Reviews to tell me if I should continue for just give up? Thanks. :3


End file.
